Schools out the musical
by Silverwolf247
Summary: This is a dbz version off fairly odd parents schools out the musical some parts will be adjusted to give all characters a part the kids are pan trunks uub marron goten and bulla
1. Introduction

Disclaimer

If owned db/z/gt or fairly odd parents why would i have nothing better to do then write this fanfic

There are two clowns on a train hurtling towards abroken track piece of a cliff holding a baby with spiky black hair down to his butt.  
"Oh flooky up ahead the bridge is out" a male clown said to his clown wife holding a baby  
"Oh flunky are you sure there is no other way" said flooky sad  
"I'm a clown the only thing I'm sure of is seltzer is funny"said flunky who then sprayed seltzer in his wife's face "we have to save our son if we want him to continue our super hilarious""and kinda creepy"flooky interupted "clown heritage" flunky continued then opened a rocket with a man in it  
"Hey this is my bullet"said the man right before the male clown threw him into the surrounding wilderness and then put the baby in the jet  
Meanwhile and are driving in a truck through this area  
"Well it appears once again our plans to take over the universe have been thwarted" said  
"I can't believe they made us drive home this time" said  
"Yes it appears as long as there are fairys on earth we will never get to rule"  
Back on the train  
"Goodbye Yamcha"the parents said sadly then launching their child off in the rocket As the hugged each other screaming preparing for death "i knew i should have finished law school"flunky said Then as the rocket landed in the woods the train turned onto a new track and crosses the cliff they Then stopped hugging  
"Huh i didn't See that turn there"flunky said  
"Me neither"said flooky  
"Our baby" they said in unison  
"I thougt you sad there was no other way"flooky yelled at her husband  
"Im a clown"flunky yelled mostly at the sky  
Back with myuu and gero  
"Do you want to stop for some corn dog some nachos maybe a slushie" gero asked myuu  
"No what i want is to find a unwitting human pawn perhaps a baby we can take 37 years to mold it into our ultimate weapon"myuu said  
"But what are the odds of that"gero said then the rocket crashed causing them to loose control of the truck  
"Good thing i was wearing my helmet"said bullet guy on the ground just as the pixies car hit him  
The pixies then got out of their car to see baby yamcha in the bullet  
"I think this the beginning of a beautiful new 37 year plan"  
said then gero lifted the baby up. To sky and they both laughed manically

sorry it was so short i wanted to keep the opening a seperate part from the rest and i needed to get this out before school ends


	2. Kids just being kids and get flappy

Disclaimer:I would love to own Fairly odd parents or Dbz but i own nothing sorry  
To be clear all the kids are 9 years old  
Thirty seven years later at a school trunks and goten are staring at  
"Come on be three o'clock already be the first day of summer already"trunks said  
"Guys you can't manipulate the fabric of time by staring at the clock time bends for no man"uub said  
"Yeah but were boys worth a shot "goten said thwn screamed at the clock"be the first day of summer already"the clock then moved forward a minute"i am the lord of time"goten yelled  
In fairy world  
"Oh hurry up clock its almost summer"chi chi said  
"Yah summer is the time of year where we get to constantly use our magic and hang with trunks without the constant inteription of the educational system come on already" goku said  
In a labratory  
Yes come on already its been 37 years and finally today is the day all the universe will be ours in three"said "two"said bulma and vegeta as veggie jumped into her arms  
"One"trunks said the bell then rang  
Trunks:the bell rings *he then flew threw the roof  
Pan:schools done *she hit her desk as she stood up shattering it*time for eight strait weeks of sun and fun *then all the kids ran out of school*  
Goten:*takes of shoes and shirt*no shirts no shoes  
Uub:beating kids up any time i choose  
Marron:*beach chair wearing sunglashases in the sandy ashs of someones lawn*the beach  
Bulla:*sitting on the mall*the mall  
Uub:*on the tahj mahal*family visits to the tahj mahal  
Pan:you can do the things your parents forbid  
Goten:like streak  
Pan:summers not a bummer  
Trunks:because we're kids just being kids  
Goku:its time its here  
Chi chi and goku:our very very favorite time of year  
Chi chi:no school just play  
Goku*makes a rollercoaster appear*grantong wishes the entire day  
Chi chi:are we really sure that this aloud  
and myuu:lets help them be more destructive and loud *they then give kids aspaceshil frisbees and other destrucctive items  
All kids:*rampaging*kids just being kids Running wild and runnig free kids just being kids  
Goten:*with to cannon*what can i tp  
All kids:kids just being kids close your eyes and count to three  
Vegeta and bulma:theres no where safe for you and me*they try to hide*  
Bulma:*outside burning house and lawn*my house my yard  
17:who bought these rockets with my credit card  
*Gohans car blows up and 17 shows inside if the car*  
Gohan:my porsche  
Videl:my word  
Tien:*flying by*its not my problem till september 3rd  
With dende and puar on the lookout lookig down on a town covered in toys candy and toilet paper  
Dende:my town *koren is taken away tied to a pole* quite something horrible is going down  
*all the adults group up in army attire in an army*  
Adults:they can do their parents forbid  
Goten:like streak  
Adults:they'll kill themselves this summer cause their kids just being kids  
*the docters start givin kids more gadgets jackhammers to replace pogo stick monster trucks and tow trucks so they demolish cars and tow away adults*  
Adults:kids just being kids breaking things and ruining stuff kids just being kids *trunks grabs the ice cream truck with a helicopter and emptys out ice cream*  
and myuu:are you sure that this is enough  
Trunks:NO  
Adults:kids just being kids taking risks we must act up *they are then carried away by a mob of kids*and save kids from all this stuff taking risks we must act up to save our kids from all this stuff with those kids just being kids  
"Its not supposed to be my problem till september 3rd"tien screamed as he was being chased in the air  
"Those kids are destroying my town" dende said to koren and then grabbing the cat "what do you think i should do"dende continued  
"Meow"koren said  
"A town meeting thats a great idea" dende said  
Later at the town meeting all the adults are in an angry mob  
"This was your worst idea ever"dende yelled at koren  
Chiatzou walks up to dende in an anchorman suit with a group of kids clinging on him  
"Get of you little i mean equally sized brats"chiatzou yelled then shaking the kids off of him he then shoved a microphone at dende"im chiatzou i demand to talk to i mean blame the guardian for everything thats happened"chiatzou said  
Dende then switches staffs with koren "Wait he's the guardian im the cat" dende then ate some tuna "see im eating tuna meow"dende finished  
Koren then walks up to the micro phone "meow"  
"How can you sit there meowing when are kids are injuring themselves"vegeta yelled the gravity room then blew up "and more importantly our stuff"vegeta continued  
"Meow"koren said  
"I don't speak cat but i don't like the tone or smell of our new cat guardian"bulma said  
"Isn't he technically naked"tien said running fron kids  
"Meow"koren said then the adults swarmed around dende and koren  
"What are you coming after me for he's the guardian koren what are we gonna do"dende yelled  
"STOP"yamcha yelled  
"Yamcha"the adults said suprised  
"That's right focks it's me yamcha owner proprietor and chief operating officer of yamchas learnatorium"  
Yamcha said with frieza and cell standing behind himhe then laughed like a clown honked a horn and had his hair puff up for a second"sorry terribly sorry"  
"Yamcha I always thought you were a clown"vegeta said  
"I'm no clown i'm the guy with the answer to all your summertime problems"yamcah said he then displayed a model of a building with pencil and calculator decor and giant smily faced rainbow "let me present camp learnatorium the brand new 24 hours a day all summer long day care center and educational camp"yamcha said  
"We can't keep them in the camp all summer can we"vegeta said  
"If course you can with a major credit card frieza cell"yamcha said  
Frieza and cell then each jumped onto a piano then they started oohing in the backround of yamchas singing and then stood on each of his sides  
Yamcha:you're sitting here complaining about all that you've been through with the whole summer remaining you must be asking who can protect your little charges from the bad things you avoid (the oohing stops)let me tell you yamcha is the clown you're looking for *he then grabs a kid with a skinned knees*  
Cell and frieza:get yamcha  
Yamcha:*grabs a kid with bruises*before they're black and blue  
Cell and frieza:get yamcha  
Yamcha:*grabs a very ill kid*before they catch TB  
Cell and frieza:get yamcha  
Yamcha:*grabs chiatzou who has kids clinging on him*or keep annoying you  
Cell and frieza:woo  
Yamcha:*takes everyone into a hospital and motions to a kid in a neck brace*before they break their necks  
Cell and frieza:get yamcha  
Yamcha:*motions to a kid with two arm casts*before they break their arms  
Cell and frieza:get yamcha  
Yamcha:*walks up to a kid in a full body cast*before their all but wrecks  
Cell and frieza:get yamcha  
Yamcha:*motions to a window that shows a huge explosion*before they do more harm  
Cell and frieza:*fly around and drop flyers everywhere*yamch, yamch, yamch, yamch, yamchity-doo yamcha is the clown for you  
Yamch, yamch, yamchity-dye  
He's the clown for you and I  
Yamch, yamch, yamch, yamch, yamchity-oh yamcha is the way to go  
On the front porch of capsule corp trunks tries to fly out the door and is crushed by flyers  
Trunks:*pointing to flyers*do you hear what I'm hearing no this can't be true that clowns about to take summer away from me and you  
uub:*about to launch an engine in a slingshot but the slingshots cut with scissors*no more engine sling shots  
Goten:*has shirt forced on him by cell*no more naked runs  
Trunks:no  
Pan:*puts on miltary helmet and stands in front of all the kids and raises her fist in the air*if we don't act now we'll be trapped in camp learnatorium  
Marron:*puts on helmet and gets on stage*before he steals our summer  
Uub:*does the same as marron*before its check and mate  
Trunks:we gotta stop that yamcha before it's way too late*puts a fist in the air while wearing general helmet*  
Yamcha:*puts an arm around a crying vegeta*why sit here just complaining why even take the chance *he then jumps up*leave your kiddies with the chap who wears the polka dotted pants i know that it seems harsh  
Kids:*half of them are abducted in spaceship*it is  
Yamcha:and a little bit unfair  
Kids:*all of them except trunks are caught in cage thrown out in a capsule*you're right  
Yamcha:but someone's gotta be there when you know you can't be there  
Vegeta:or don't wanna be  
Yamcha:*shows the adults a super large bill*it might be a tad expensive but let me ask of you won't it cost more down the line when the cops are blaming you*the cops take away all the adults* for the injuries incurred while your children wreck the town *vegeta is in a jail cell with a scary cellmate he is cowering from*either learn to love your cellmate or just learn to love this clown *vegeta hugs (in backround adults sing yamch, yamch, yamch, yamch, yamchity-doo yamcha is the clown for you  
Yamch, yamch, yamchity-dye  
He's the clown for you and I  
Yamch, yamch, yamch, yamch, yamchity-oh yamcha is the way to go) GET FLAPPY GET FLAPPY GET FLAPPY  
All adults cell frieza and yamcha:GET FLAPPY*they then hand flappy a ton of money  
"Thats right kids starting Tommorow all kids must report to camp learnatorium for the rest o the summer *coughs*i mean for their own good"chiatzou said on tv  
"No"All the kids said  
Yamcha then laughed like a clown honked a horn and had his hair puff up for a second"sorry terribly sorry"yamcha said then fixing his hair  
COMMENTS  
xX-SailorVChan-Xx  
I am sorry my grammars off i am not very good with grammar and I am rushing this story And i did not put it down as a crossover because no characters fairly odd parents were in this so I thought it didn't qualify


End file.
